Johnneas & Ferb 2
by The Eds Rock
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, Candace & Perry visit Porkbelly. Johnny, Phineas & Ferb collaborate on another project while Susan, Mary & Candace once again try to bust them. Meanwhile, Dukey and Perry team up for another mission and battle Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who has joined forces with Wacko. This is the sequel to "Johnneas & Ferb".
1. Chapter 1

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 2**

Chapter 1

In a swamp hideout outside of Porkbelly (which was also Wacko's lair), Wacko, Brain Freezer, Mr. Mittens, Albert & the Beekeeper were having a meeting after being released from prison.

"Gentlemen, the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5 is back in business," Wacko announced. "I've devised a new plan to destroy Johnny Test and take over Porkbelly."

The other villains groaned in annoyance.

"Seriously?" Mr. Mittens complained.

"We just got out of prison," Brain Freezer complained.

"Can't we take a break from evil for a while?" Beekeeper asked.

"No!" Wacko snapped. "We're not gonna stop until Johnny Test has been eliminated and Porkbelly is finally ours!"

"But your plans never succeed," Beekeeper argued.

"Yeah, and then, we always end up back in prison," Brain Freezer added.

"I'm afraid I must agree, Master Wacko," Albert said.

"So, you guys are gonna quit on me after all we've been through?" Wacko asked.

"Sorry, Wacko, but you're on your own this time," Mr. Mittens said.

Everyone except Wacko started exiting the lair.

"FINE!" Wacko shouted angrily. "Suit yourselves! I'll just find someone else to help me with my evil plan."

* * *

A while later, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was walking around Porkbelly. He was on vacation because he wanted a break from trying to take over Danville and always being thwarted by Perry the Platypus.

"Wow. Porkbelly is different from Danville," Doofenshmirtz commented as he explored his surroundings.

Doofenshmirtz noticed a flyer that was attached to a tree. "What's that?" he wondered. He walked over to the tree and started reading the flyer.

_I, Wacko, am looking for a new evil partner. Meet me at my lair if you're interested._

"This Wacko guy must be a villain," Doofenshmirtz said to himself. "Hey, maybe he can help me take over Danville. I'd better go find his lair."

* * *

Doofenshmirtz eventually found Wacko's lair. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it. Then, Wacko opened the door.

"Hi," Doofenshmirtz greeted. "I'm looking for someone named Wacko."

"That's me," Wacko said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I'm from Danville,"

"Nice to meet you. Come on in,"

Doofenshmirtz entered the lair.

"What a nice lair," Doofenshmirtz said. "It's a good location too; very hard to find."

"Thanks," Wacko replied. "So, what brings you here?"

"I heard you were looking for an evil partner,"

"That's right, I am. My old ones abandoned me earlier,"

"At least, you _had_ partners," Doofenshmirtz said. "All I have is a giant robot man."

"Anyway, I need someone to help me defeat my nemesis, Johnny Test, so I can take over Porkbelly," Wacko explained.

"Okay. What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"Well, I wanna take over Danville but my nemesis, Perry the Platypus, always stops me," Doofenshmirtz explained.

"Okay, tell you what," Wacko said. "If you help me take over Porkbelly, I'll help you take over Danville."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Great! Let's get to work,"


	2. Chapter 2

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 2**

Chapter 2

The next morning at the Flynn-Fletcher house in Danville, Phineas and Ferb were having cereal for breakfast. Linda and Lawrence entered the kitchen.

"Phineas, Ferb, your father and I are going out for the day," Linda said. "Candace will be in charge while we're gone. You boys stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay, Mom," Phineas replied.

"See you boys later," Lawrence said.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad," Phineas said as Linda and Lawrence left the kitchen.

When Phineas and Ferb finished breakfast, they put their bowls in the sink.

"Alright, Ferb. Let's go outside so we can figure out what we're gonna do today," Phineas said.

Just then, there was a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder, both of which came from outside.

"What was that?" Phineas wondered.

Phineas and Ferb walked into the living room. Then, they looked out the sliding glass door and saw that it was raining outside.

"Oh, man, it's raining. Guess that means we can't go outside," Phineas said in disappointment. "Oh, well. Let's call Isabella, Buford & Baljeet and see if they wanna come over."

Phineas walked over to the phone and dialed Isabella's number.

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas greeted when Isabella answered the phone.

"Hi, Phineas," Isabella greeted. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Ferb and I were wondering if you wanted to come over," Phineas said.

"I'd love to but I can't," Isabella replied. "I have a Fireside Girls meeting today."

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway. Bye, Isabella,"

"Bye, Phineas,"

Phineas hung up the phone and called Buford, who said he was busy. After talking to Buford, Phineas called Baljeet, who also said he was busy.

"Gee, that's a bummer. They're all busy," Phineas said after talking to Baljeet. "Isabella has a Fireside Girls meeting, Buford has a canasta game and Baljeet has a summer class. I guess it's just you and me today, Ferb."

Phineas and Ferb walked over to the couch and sat next to Perry, who was laying on the couch.

"So, what do you think we should do today?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, maybe if we watch some TV, we'll get an idea eventually," Phineas suggested.

Phineas picked up a nearby remote and used it to turn the TV on. Then, he started flipping through the channels. He soon stopped at a channel where a go-kart race was currently airing. While watching the race, something came to Phineas's mind.

"That go-kart race kinda reminds me of the one we had with Johnny," Phineas said. "Hey, Ferb, do you remember Johnny?"

Ferb just stared at Phineas.

"You know, that kid from Porkbelly with the flaming hairdo?" Phineas asked. "He visited Danville two weeks ago and we built a go-kart track."

Ferb suddenly remembered who Phineas was talking about and nodded.

"I know what we should do today! Let's visit Porkbelly!" Phineas exclaimed. "How are we gonna get there though?"

Ferb pulled a blueprint out of nowhere and handed it to Phineas. Then, Phineas looked at the blueprint.

"Good idea, Ferb. We can build a portal," Phineas said. "Let's get to work."

Phineas and Ferb hopped off the couch and made their way to the garage so they could start working on the portal.

* * *

In Candace's bedroom, Candace was on her cell phone, talking to Stacy.

"Are you sure you can't come over, Stacy?" Candace asked.

"Sorry, Candace," Stacy replied. "Ginger has a Fireside Girls meeting today and my mom wants me to take her."

"Ugh, I'm gonna be so bored," Candace complained. "I'm stuck watching Phineas and Ferb all day while my parents are out."

"I'm sure your brothers will do another project," Stacy said. "Busting them should keep you busy."

"What could they possibly do? It's raining outside,"

Just then, Candace heard loud construction noises coming from downstairs. She quickly assumed Phineas and Ferb were building something.

"I _had_ to ask," Candace said in annoyance. "I gotta go now, Stacy. Talk to you later."

Candace hung up her phone. Then, she rushed downstairs and into the garage, where Phineas and Ferb were working on their portal, which was hooked up to Ferb's laptop.

"Phineas and Ferb, what do you guys think you're doing?" Candace asked.

"Hey, Candace," Phineas greeted. "We're building a portal so we can visit Porkbelly."

"Porkbelly? Where's that?"

"That's where Johnny lives,"

Candace suddenly remembered who Phineas was talking about.

"You mean that kid with the flaming hairdo?" Candace asked. "The one who visited Danville two weeks ago and helped you guys build that go-kart track?"

"That's the one," Phineas replied. "Do you wanna come with us?"

"I might as well. I have nothing else to do,"

"Cool. Let's take Perry with us too. I'm sure he'd love to see Dukey again,"

A few minutes later, the portal was finished and Phineas was holding Perry.

"Okay, Ferb, activate the portal," Phineas instructed.

Ferb pressed a few buttons on his laptop and told the portal to send them to Porkbelly. Then, he pulled a lever on a remote control, thus activating the portal.

"Everyone ready?" Phineas asked.

"As I'll ever be," Candace replied sarcastically as Ferb gave a thumbs-up.

Phineas (while holding Perry), Ferb & Candace jumped into the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 2**

Chapter 3

In Porkbelly, a portal appeared in the front yard of the Test house. Phineas (who was still holding Perry), Ferb & Candace jumped out of the portal. Then, the portal disappeared.

"Well, here we are," Phineas announced.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace & Perry explored their surroundings.

"Wow. Porkbelly is different from Danville," Phineas commented.

"So, how do we find Johnny?" Candace asked.

Phineas suddenly realized something. "Oops," he said. "We forgot to ask Johnny for his home address."

"Oh, great," Candace groaned. "What do we do now?"

Phineas thought for a moment. "Let's ask someone at this house if they know where his house is," Phineas suggested, gesturing towards the Test house.

Phineas, Ferb & Candace started walking up to the front door.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house, Johnny and Dukey were sitting on the couch and watching TV in the living room.

"And that concludes our 12-hour Speed McCool marathon," the announcer on the TV said.

Johnny and Dukey cheered.

"Best Speed McCool marathon ever!" Johnny exclaimed.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is," Johnny said.

Johnny and Dukey hopped off the couch and walked over to the front door. Then, Johnny opened the door, revealing Phineas, Ferb, Candace & Perry.

"Hey, Phineas. Hey, Ferb," Johnny greeted.

"Hey, Johnny," Phineas greeted.

"Good to see you again,"

"Likewise,"

"What brings you to Porkbelly?" Johnny asked.

"It's raining back in Danville and our other friends are busy so we thought today would be a good day to visit," Phineas explained.

"Cool. Come on in,"

Phineas, Ferb & Candace entered the house.

"Hey, Dukey," Phineas greeted. "We brought Perry over so you two can hang out again."

Phineas put Perry on the floor next to Dukey. Dukey and Perry smiled at each other, meaning they were glad to see each other again.

"So, Johnny, what do you think we should do today?" Phineas asked.

Johnny thought for a moment. "Do you guys play video games?" he asked.

"Not very often but we went inside a video game once," Phineas answered.

"Me, too. I have some games in my room if you wanna play 'em."

"Okay,"

"What am I supposed to do?" Candace asked.

"Susan and Mary are working in their lab if you wanna see them," Johnny suggested.

"Okay. Where is their lab?"

"Up in the attic. Good luck gettin' in,"

Johnny, Dukey, Phineas, Ferb & Perry started walking to Johnny's bedroom.

"Well, I guess it's better than doing nothing," Candace said reluctantly as she started looking for the attic.

* * *

Johnny, Dukey, Phineas, Ferb & Perry were now in Johnny's bedroom.

"What kinda games do you have?" Phineas asked.

"This one's called Thrasher Grind Underground," Johnny explained as he showed Phineas and Ferb one of his games. "It's a skateboarding game and it has a customized mode that lets you put yourself in it."

"Cool! Let's play that one first,"

Johnny turned on his video game console and inserted the Thrasher Grind Underground disc into it. Then, he, Phineas & Ferb grabbed their controllers and started playing the game while Dukey and Perry just watched.

Shortly after the boys started playing, Perry's wrist communicator beeped, letting him know it was time for another mission. Perry stood up and put on his fedora. Then, he approached Dukey and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Perry," Dukey whispered. "Time for another mission?"

Perry nodded. Then, he and Dukey snuck out of the bedroom without Johnny, Phineas or Ferb noticing them.

* * *

Dukey and Perry entered the living room and walked over to the couch. They looked around the room to make sure the coast was clear. Then, Perry removed a cushion from the couch, revealing a pit.

Dukey and Perry jumped into the pit and landed in Perry's lair. Once they arrived at the lair, they walked over to the supercomputer and Perry turned it on, revealing Major Monogram on the screen.

"Good morning, Agent P," Monogram greeted.

He noticed Perry had brought Dukey along with him.

"I see you brought along your dog friend from two weeks ago," Monogram said. "Is he here to accompany you on your mission?"

Perry nodded in response.

"Excellent," Monogram replied. "You may need him this time, Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is vacationing in Porkbelly and has joined forces with an evil toymaker named Wacko. We don't know what they're up to but we need you two to find out what it is and put a stop to it."

Perry saluted his boss and turned off the supercomputer.

"Doofenshmirtz teaming up with Wacko? That can't be good," Dukey commented.

Dukey and Perry hopped into the hovercar. Perry started the hovercar and the duo took off to Wacko's lair.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Area 51.1, the General was giving Mr. Black and Mr. White a mission. It was coincidentally the same mission Major Monogram gave Dukey and Perry.

"Gentlemen, I've received word that Wacko has escaped from prison and has joined forces with some evil pharmacist named Dr. Doofenshmirtz," the General said. "I don't know what they're up to but I want you two to find out what it is and put a stop to it."

"Why us?" Mr. Black asked.

"Johnny and Dukey are the ones who take care of Wacko," Mr. White said.

"Yeah, but you two haven't done any work lately so I want you two to take care of him," the General said. "Now, move out!"

"Yes, sir," Mr. Black and Mr. White replied in unison.

"And don't screw up this time!" the General ordered as Mr. Black and Mr. White walked off.

* * *

Back in Johnny's bedroom, Johnny, Phineas & Ferb were still playing Thrasher Grind Underground. Hugh entered the bedroom.

"Johnny, are you gonna play video games all day?" Hugh asked. He noticed Phineas and Ferb. "And who are these two?"

"Hey, Dad," Johnny greeted. "This is Phineas and Ferb. They're my new friends from Danville."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Phineas said.

"Thanks, you too," Hugh replied. "Anyway, you boys shouldn't be wasting a perfectly sunny day playing mindless video games. Why don't you go play outside?"

Normally, Johnny would protest but he didn't want to argue with his dad around Phineas and Ferb.

"Okay, Dad," Johnny said reluctantly. "Come on, guys."

Johnny turned off his video game console. Then, he, Phineas & Ferb left the bedroom.

"Now, that's more like it," Hugh said.

* * *

Johnny, Phineas & Ferb were now in the backyard.

"Sorry about that," Johnny said. "My dad doesn't like video games."

"That's okay," Phineas replied. "I'm sure we can find something else to do."

"I wish we could go skateboarding for real," Johnny commented. "There aren't any rad places to skate in Porkbelly like in Thrasher Grind."

"Hey, maybe we can build one here in the backyard," Phineas suggested. "Ferb, Johnny, I know what else we're gonna do today."


End file.
